An Arabian Turth
by disneyqueen
Summary: (Working Title and extreme A/U) A mute maiden trying to survive in a new city, followed by supersistion and betrayal. A young boy trying to make his mother proud. He is willing to risk everything and change himself to be worthy of love. Can Ariel show him, while learning from her mistakes, that being true to yourself is the only thing that matters and that love comes from that?
1. Prologue

_The warm desert breeze blows through the high, palace windows, caressing the white, marriage vail of the young bride. Sapphire eyes gaze over the transparent mask of virtue at the lord before her. _

"_What story shall it be tonight?" the sultan asked. _

_The young bride bows. "It is one I think you will be pleased with."_

_A wave of a hand is the only response. _

"_It is one of deceit, superstitions, betrayal, magic, romance, and adventure. A poor young boy finds a magic lamp which aids him in-"_

"_Stop!" _

_The girl looks up, startled. _

"_You have spun this tale before. The poor street rat finds a lamp with a genie who grants three wishes. He uses one to become a prince and wins the heart of the fair princess after he defeats an evil sorcerer."_

"_There are some similarities it is true," the girl allows softly. "Still, I am certain you shall enjoy this tale if you allow me to tell it for there is a mermaid as well."_

"_Let me guess the mermaid wishes to be human to win some type of love. She finds the love of her life and they live together forever. Is that what happens? Tell me."_

"_Once more, it is only a similarity, my lord. My tale has not been told before. It is different of that I can assure you. It is taken from the oldest of fables."_

"_How is it different?" Sharp eyes narrow impatiently. _

"_It is different in that the street rat only wishes to make his hard working mother proud of him after years of failure and a former mermaid trying to survive in a cruel world filled with superstitions and to find a love within a year before all is lost."_

_Regal eyes grow wide. "Continue."_

_The girl sinks to her knees, her robes of white pooling around her. "Now we must dive back into the past to a starry night on the banks of a desert river with a small boy and his mother."_

_ ** XxX**_

"Mama, look at the stars and the moon," a small child cried, craning his neck to look up at the dazzling sky. "Can Father see them from where he is?"

His mother smiled down at him, ruffling his unruly black hair. "Yes, you know he can."

The boy ducked out from his mother's grasp. For the last five years, it had just been him and his mother living in their small house. His father kept floating in and out of his life each time bringing with him a new story from his explorations. Only last year, after Aladdin's sixth birthday, he had left and had still not returned.

Though neither son nor mother was concerned, enjoying their time together; though his mother seemed distant at times lost in her own thoughts at times. Now was not one of those times.

Sitting on the bank of the river now, they took turns spinning tales for each other.

"And so the prince and princess lived happily ever after," his mother concluded her tale with a smile.

The boy made a safe. "Why does it always end like that? We don't like those types of stories."

His mother pulled her robes tighter around herself. "Oh no? And who is the 'we'?"

"We, me and the others."

"Others?"

The boy looked about him. "Mama, I don't think we are the only ones out here?"

His mother laughed softly. "Why of course we are, except for the fishes in the river."

As though answering her, a splash sounded off in the distance.

The boy turned to his mother. "That sounds like a big fish."

He stood, listening. Another splash sounded off to the right further down the beach. He started toward the sound.

"Where are you going?" His mother called.

"I just wanna look. I'll be okay," the boy called as he ran and clambered over the rocks into a small cove.

"Hello, anyone there?" He cried, his voice echoing off the moonlit walls.

The small cove was silent, only a few ripples disturbed the smooth water's surface. Had it just been his imagination? It could have just been a mere fish as his mother suggested.

Still, he sensed someone watching him. He climbed up and knelt down on one of the damp rocks to keep from frightening the creature off. He had learnt that skill while in the square trying to tame a flock of birds when he was younger.

"Come out…I won't hurt you little fishy," the boy called gently.

A light giggle sounded, echoing off the hollow walls.

The boy blinked. Had he just unlocked some type of enchantment or something? Or was he indeed letting his mind get the better of him?

Again, the light giggling returned.

"What's so funny?"

A moment passed and then a female voice spoke. "I'm not a fish."

The boy arched an eyebrow, curiosity outweighing any of his fears. "What are you then?"

"My name's Ariel," the voice said, coming closer, through the water. "I'm a mermaid."

The boy peered out into the bay, leaning out further, trying to get a better view in the moonlight.

Water engulfed him, his legs bruising as they struck against the rock he had just been perched on. His arms swung as he tried to swim toward the surface. His small lungs burned.

Vaguely, he felt a pair of arms came around his waist, hosting him back toward the surface. He let out a cry as he broke through the water, filling his lungs with air before his rescuer tugged him over to s patch of dry sand. The boy crawled up onto the small bank and retched up the salt water. A gentle hand lay across his back.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was light as a bell.

He coughed up a little more water before he turned toward her. "I'm okay, thank…" His voice trailed off as he gaped at his little rescuer full figure. Beside him, a little girl, perhaps a little younger than him, stared down at him. Her bright, pale face was framed by a mess of dampened, yet still bright red hair; her clear blue eyes, the color of the sea, filled with fear and curiosity.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of emerald green. He looked down, his dark brown eyes growing wide. Instead of the two dainty feet he expected, he saw a short emerald scaly, but graceful tail.

"You are a mermaid," he said softly.

"Of course I am," she giggled. "I'm Ariel, I told you, remember."

The boy nodded. "Hi Ariel. I'm-"

"Aladdin! Are you all right?" his mother cried from the cave's entrance.

"Aladdin," the boy finished softly to Ariel. "That's my mama coming."

"It's nice to meet you, Aladdin," Ariel said sticking out her hand.

He shook her hand with a smile. "You too, Ariel."

"Do your mama and Daddy live close to here?"

Aladdin paused and then shrugged. "It's just Mama and me. My father left to go exploring."

"Oh?" A spark of excitement shone in her eyes. "I like exploring too. Do you?"

Aladdin puffed up his chest, pretending to be his father. "Yes and one day I'm going to go explore all the new lands out there."

Ariel clapped her hands in delight and smiled. "Me too. I-"

Suddenly, she dove under the surface just as another human entered the little cove.

Aladdin turned, spotting his mother's robes as she climbed down into the little beach area. Her warm, brown eyes grew wide at the sight of his drenched state.

She ran and knelt beside him. "Are you all right, Aladdin? What happened to you?"

"Ma, I met a mermaid!" Aladdin cried, pointing out to the water. "A real one just like father said."

His mother sighed. "You are funny boy, Aladdin. There are no mermaids here."

"She's right here, I swear." Aladdin turned around and called out.

"Ariel, it's okay. My mama is really nice. Come meet her."

"Aladdin, please not this again. You don't need to lie about such things. And just look at that bump on your head. You must have imagined the whole thing."

"I didn't Mama, I swear. I never lie to you. Father said once that mermaids do exist, right?"

"Oh, son, that was a mere story from your father. He loves to make up things like that." His mother wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Come it's getting late and you need to rest."

"I'm….huh…ti…tired," Aladdin managed in between yawns, suddenly worn out from his little adventure. "And she was real. She had bright red hair and a green tail instead of legs and she saved me when I fell in."

His mother sighed and offered an appeasing smile. "I'm sure she did, my son, but now it's time for bed."

Reluctantly, Aladdin let his mother led him out of the bay. As the mother helped him over one of the last tocks, she saw something in cast in the moonlight, a bright red piece of something hovering just above the water. Then just as quickly it vanished.

The mother shook her head at her foolishness. The piece of red could have been a simple piece of coral floating on the surface. Still, as they walked up the shoreline, she could not suppress the feeling of being watched.

His mother shook her head, twisting a simple golden band on her finger_. Calm yourself. Aladdin has just been telling one of his tales again. It's probably the bump on his head. Mermaids are just a fable Cassim has told._

"Mama?"

She looked down at her son. "Yes, what is it?"

"The mermaid, Ariel, said she liked exploring like father."

"Did she now?"

He nodded. "Do you think I will see her again?"

"Perhaps, but let's get some sleep now."

Mother and son walked back home while a little mermaid swam beneath the waves back to hers.

_** XxX**_

"_Well what happened? Did the mermaid and boy meet again?"_

"_Not for a decade, my lord."_

"_Then what happened? Tell me." _

"_Do you wish me to continue then?" _

_ **XxX**_

_**I leave it you, my readers. Should the storyteller continue with her tale of the street rat and the mermaid? I promise the story will get better, but introductions are tricky and I wanted it to be new. This is also my first try at a story such as this so I hope you will forgive me if it's not the best introduction. **_

_** As to why Abu is not here, I imagine the storyteller will bring him in soon.** **I as the distributer of this story must say that I do not own these two stories of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid, they belong to their respecte owners. I will give a little warning this is not strictly based on the Disney stories, but a mesh of other versions of these stories as well. I hope to hear from you on your thoughts on this new peice. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing, but orignal characters you will see throughout the story, the rest belong to Disney. Thank you to Geminia for the first review. I'm glad to know at least one person liked it. If there any mistakes with spelling or anything they are mine since I have no BETAer for this story, so please forgive me and if you see any imform me and I will currect it. So, again, I hope my readers enjoy. _**

_The storyteller bows. "Yes, I shall go on." _

_The sultain waits. _

_"Now we must dive beneath the waves to see the mermaid princess ten years after her encounter with the human boy, Aladdin. Since that meeting, her fascinating with human world only grew. Though her father, King Triton, tried to protect her, she would not be chained down, exploring the sunken ships and secretly collecting the treasures the humans left. Then one night, the sixteen year old, felt the world above beckoning to her. It all began with a single, yet important missed concert of when a mermaid comes of age." _

_XxX_

"Oh how could I have lost track of time?" The youngest Altaltican princess, Ariel, mumbled to herself as she pushed herself to swim faster.

Her long emerald tail sliced through the water with ease and grace despite the panic rising in her and her heart thumping wildly against her chest. She had been looking forward to the concert for years, the excitement growing stronger as the weeks passed. It would have been in front of the entire kingdom, her musical debut which would present her as a young mermaid ready to see the surface world.

Yet, that morning she had felt the call of adventure bringing her to the one of the shipyards. All the broken ships which had found their home at the bottom of the sea were collectively known as a shipyard. To protect the citizens of Atlantica, each sunken ship and the area surrounding it was deemed forbidden in an unwritten law.

_But they hold the best treasures_, Ariel thought to herself.

Ariel pushed those thoughts away and turned back to sneaking into the palace. She peeked around one of the columns, pushing her bright red hair from her face. No one was around. Slowly, she slipped around and headed down the corridor to her bedroom.

"Princess Ariel?" a voice called.

Ariel whirled around, placing a hand over her heart. "Captain Jones, what are you doing here?"

The mer guard swam forward and bowed. "I am looking out for your return. Your father, princess wishes to see you at once. He is in the throne room."

Ariel nodded. "Of course. I shall go right there." She began to swim off.

"Let me escort you there," Captain Jones grabbed her arm. "Your father is not in the mood to be tested, your highness."

Reluctantly, the mermaid princess allowed the captain to guild her down the empty corridors down to the closed doors of the throne room. Ariel grimaced, listening to deafening stillness. When the musical celebrations were deemed a success, the corridors of the palace and beyond remained packed to the brim with guests as they continued rejoicing in the musical triumph. Now everything was still and lifeless. Oh why had she lost track of time?

She waited patiently as the captain announced her and then slowly swam inside keeping her head bowed.

"Thank you, Jones. That is all," her father's commanding voice called.

"Yes, sire." The captain bowed and swam out of the room.

Ariel gulped at the sound of the doors closing.

King Triton sat on his large emerald throne. His sharp eyes bore into her as she approached the throne and waited.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to him. Her father was one of the oldest merman who still lived in their kingdom. His white beard hung loosely over his darkened chest and his long tail, a brilliant dark blue. Ariel watched it switching back and forth in irritation.

She tried to smile at him. "Uh…hi Daddy."

King Triton sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, young lady. You have missed many important meetings, but this it's almost unbelievable...indeed reckless behavior from you. I know you have been looking forward to this day and yet you were not there."

Ariel held up her hands in apology. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot I-"

"I don't think you truly understand. This was_ your_ concert today with the entire kingdom here to celebrate with us." King Triton inched forward in his throne, staring down at her. "Instead of rejoicing your coming of age, the entire celebration was…"

"Well it was ruined. It was completely destroyed!" The royal court composer and adviser, a Jamaican red crab named Sebastian, exclaimed from beside the king.

Ariel almost jumped, suddenly realizing his presence in the room.

Sebastian swam over to the young princess. "After all the planning and rehearsals it was all for naught. Dis concert was supposed to be the pinnacle of my career as the Royal Court Composer, but now thanks to you I'm the biggest laughing stock in the entire kingdom."

Ariel frowned. The royal crab had composed and conducted each of her sisters' concerts and had surely thought the same about each of them being the height of his career. Indeed, she could recall Andrina's performance only ten months earlier when she reached the age of sixteen. People had spoken of the grandeur of her voice and the party for two months afterwards. She could only guess how long her absence from the performance would be spoken of in the quiet corners of the court and homes of the peasants.

The crab continued his tirade. "And why did you miss it? Casue you were out dere exploring again."

King Triton turned to the crab. "Exploring where?"

"Oh you know just around," Ariel interjected, smiling up at him sweetly.

"De gaurds tell me it's dhe shipyards, sire," Sabastian explained.

Triton rose from his throne, towering over his youngest child. "The shipyards! You have gone out there?"

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. Nothing happened. I was just curious and-"

"And you were told never to go anywhere near those places." His tone softened. "Gods only know what those barbicans left behind to harm my little star angel with all of their dangerous weapons." He cupped her face in his large hand.

"I'm sixteen years old." She cried defiantly, pulling away from him. "I'm not a child anymore. I can go where I-"

"Do not take that tone with me. As long as you live under my ocean you will obey my rules." The mer king raised his finger to her. "And this rule is clear. Since you have not been presented to the kingdom as a mermaid of age, you shall not go to the surface this day or a year after. Is that clear?!"

Ariel swam forward as though to argue, but paused; the weight of her father's words sinking in. He had forbidden her from going up to the surface as her sister's had done. When she had been young, the entire kingdom had been able to venture up to the surface spending hours up in the sunlight playing and laughing. It was within those first few years, she had come across the first human she had seen. He had been a boy around her age. The memories were hazy, almost like a dream, but one she kept close to her heart.

After her mother died at the hands of the brutal two legged creatures, the surface was barred from all who dwelled in Atlantica. Except for one day when a mermaid princess reached the age of sixteen. While her father deemed them barbarians, he also thought it important to understand how all creatures worked for those who would one day rule.

Ariel could still remember curling up on her bed at night listening to stories of the vicious two legged creatures who cast hooks and nets into the sea to capture innocent fish and kill them. While the stories had chilled her, she had still felt a curiosity growing inside her. Surely not all of them were such horrible creatures…perhaps some were kind like the little boy. Her curiosity had also been heightened in proving some of the stories about humanity untrue. Now after all those years listening to her sister's tales of the world above the surface when they came of age, she was forbidden to follow for a year and a day. How could he do such a thing? It was so unfair!

She opened her mouth to protest his decree, but words would not come, lodged in her throat.

"Oh!" She cried, turning away from him and fleeing the throne room.

She barely noticed her oldest friend, a yellow and blue stripped guppy, Flounder, coming up alongside her as she swam. Her mind was racing. She had been so careful in her expeditions out to the sunken shipyards. How had Sebastian or the guards found out? Her only solace was that they appeared to believe she was only exploring them with her eyes. If the true intent were ever found out…who knew what her father would do?

"Ariel, ever here," Flounder called, beckoning her over to a cluster of rocks.

Ariel swam over to him and smiled. "You hid it?"

"Yup. Go on."

Ariel glanced around before scooping up an orange bag weighted down by the treasures hidden within. She clasped it in her hands as she once again looked around. No one was about now. A flush of shame suddenly came over her. Everyone was probably discussing the failed performance. Was she truly such a disappointment? She could not imagine human fathers reprimanding their daughters or them having to defend themselves from a simple mistake of lost time.

"Are you coming?"

She looked up and blushed. Flounder was already ahead of her. Grasping the bag to her chest, she swam after him a mile or so away from the populated sections of the Altantican capital city. Only a little while later, she spotted a large, titled rock signaling the entrance to her grotto. She quickly slipped inside with Flounder now following her.

A halfhearted smile spread across her face at the sight of her grand trove. She had begun her trove of hidden human trinkets when she was only thirteen when she was deemed older enough to venture out unescorted by her sisters or another member of court. It had grown nearly as fast as her curiosity for the human world had matured. In all her times of trouble, she could find happiness among the objects, but the argument with her father had tainted even her safe heaven.

Ariel opened the bag and sat on the cool sand. She sighed heavily, her most recent treasure in her hands: a three prong object she had christened a dinglehopper. The sliver object felt cold beneath her fingers as she twirled it, lost in her thoughts.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Flounder asked softly, hovering nearby.

"Hm…I just don't understand him, Flounder. I did not mean to miss the concert, but then he wouldn't listen to me that nothing happened in the shipyard. I mean," she pushed herself up and gestured to the mountain trove of her hidden human objects. "Look at this stuff aren't they all neat? What harm could they possibly do to us?"

"Hm…ye know why yer father doesn't like them humans," a Jamaican accented voice called.

Startled, the two friends turned to see Sabastian coming toward them.

"Yer father has kept us hidden from those heartless creatures who burn fish for their own amusement. They take us poor crabs and turn us into them little crab cakes. Gods only know what they would do if them saw a dure mermaid," Sebastian said.

Ariel waved her hand dismissively. "I know, I know the stories."

Sebastian nodded. "And what may I ask is all dis stuff?"

Ariel glanced over at Flounder and then back to the crab. She forced a chuckle and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh this stuff…it's just um my collection that's all."

"Oh I see….your collection…." He smiled in amusement then began to shriek. "If de king ever found this place it…."

Flounder swam up to him, knocking the crab back onto his shell. "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

Ariel followed quickly behind, pleading cupping her hands together. "Oh please…Daddy would never understand. Please keep it a secret."

Sebastian scrambled to right himself with a huff. "Well he aint the only one, but his temper is already sour. I won't spill just yet." He crawled over and grabbed one of Ariel's hands with his pincers. "But now we best be getting back to the palace. Come on."

Ariel allowed him to lead her out of the grotto and back into the open sea. She listened halfheartedly as Sebastian tried to inform her about what occurred at the celebration. His tone was gentle, but she gritted her teeth, only wanting him to stop wishing nothing more than to forget.

She glanced up as a shadow passed overhead.

A dark cloud seemed to have blocked out the light. Yet, it moved to quickly to be part of the sky.

"Ah we better ignore it. Come on…" Sebastian said, tugging gently on Ariel's hand.

She glanced up and watched as the shadowy object glided on the water's surface.

A ship!

Ariel wrenched her hand out of the crab's pincers and shot upward toward the ship. She ignored Sebastian's protests as she continued to swim. It was still her birthday. Who was her father to forbid her from celebrating her birthright of glimpsing the human world and to remember it? The concert was a mere formality for the court nothing more. Besides what harm could there be looking?

Cool evening air washed over her as she broke the surface. A bright full moon hung in the east; its brilliant white light casting a warm glow. Ariel spun around in place taking in everything around her. The darkened sea stretched for miles in each direction. Every creature under the sea would be retiring for evening now; all of them enjoying the serenity of a quiet night.

Boom! Boom!

Ariel spun around again and gasped. The sky overhead was flashing all different colors beside the ship. Ariel traded the water, just gazing up in wonder as the light show played out before her. Joyous voices raised in celebration rang out when the last of the bright colors crackled away into the air.

Ariel grinned to herself. _What are they celebrating?_

She might have ruined her own concert, but she could see what and why others were making merry this night. With a gleeful smile, she swam forward until she was beside the large ship. Slowly, Ariel climbed up the side until she could peek over, observing the sailors dancing on the deck.

Numerous booted feet ponded rhythmically to the tune being played while loud voices rang out in an unknown song. While all the sailors wore the same uniform of a stripped blue and white top and dark bottoms, their dances were all unique. As the music played on, the young mermaid left her heart swell as though the melody ran through her veins. Her voice rose in response; its pure sound rising above the human instruments and voices.

A sudden hush fell over the crew. Each of them looked around perplexed.

Ariel ducked down from her spot, biting her lip. How could she be so careless? A cold shiver ran down her spine. What if they discovered her? Despite her fascination with the human world, all the stories she had been told from childhood were hard to ignore. One small human who had been kind did not mean the rest would be as caring.

"Did you hear that?" a youthful, but confidant voice called.

Ariel turned back, peeking through the opened hole, and spotted a young, tall man standing off to the side with another older, grayed haired man. Both men's attire was different from the rest: the youthful man was dressed in plain white top and gray trousers while the older human was dressed in a fine black suit.

One of the sailors turned and stared out toward the dark ocean. "Aye you best be careful. The sirens like to sing on such a night as this, my prince."

Ariel grinned to herself. Sirens were distant relations of the mer-populace, who dwelled closer to the surface of the open oceans. Perhaps they had sunken enough ships that this one had been spared tonight. She leaned closer, listening.

"Oh, Eric, pay no attention to any of this nonsense. First it was mer-people and now sirens. What is the world coming to in believing such mindless stories?" The thin, grayed haired man said.

The prince grinned. "Ah, Grimsby, what's the harm? I seem to remember you telling me one or two silly stories as a boy."

The man, Grimsby, huffed in irritation. "Hm…well those stories were never about such silly things that went against the Lord."

Another sailor chuckled lightly. "I doubt, God, pays any more attention to our stories than you do, sir." He brought a thin tube to his lips. "Now back to the party."

A lively tune picked up and the dancing resumed.

Ariel bit her lip and tried to drown out the new melodies being played. Instead, she focused on the two men who continued to stand off to the side of the entertainment. She toned the out the sailors and focused on the two men who had fallen into an almost heated discussion.

"Eric, it isn't me alone. Your parents and the entire kingdom wishes to see you marry and happily settle down the right girl. The French princess would have been a fine match and you know it," Grimsby said.

"I do, but I felt nothing when I was with her. And I will settle down, but I haven't found the right girl yet. I want to see the world first."

Ariel's eyes grew wide. He was an explorer like her.

"And my parents promised I could choose instead of a political marriage like theirs," the prince continued.

"Well…my boy, your parents do love each other. Happiness can grow out of such a marriage as well. And it's not always that easy to know when you found the girl of your dreams."

Ariel heard a smile in the prince's voice. "Oh I'll know, Grim. When I come across the right one it'll just bam hit me like lightening."

A crack purple light streaked across the sky, a rumble of thunder on its heels. Dark, thick clouds blocked the once starlit might while sky water poured down upon the ship. The light, cool evening breeze had been blown away by a fierce, howling wind. Ariel clung to the ship's side, ducking her head into her chest trying to shield herself. The pounding droplets felt like sharp pieces of coral pricking her skin. Overhead on deck, she vaguely heard the cries of the humans as they tried to find some order to the storm. She thought she heard someone invoke her father's name though in damnation or prayer she could not be certain.

Once more, lightening flashed exploding into an orange blossom on the ship.

Ariel paddled back in the waves, her eyes wide. She had only heard stories of the orange and red flames which gave the humans warmth on cold winter nights. Yet, this was different. The flames lapped at the air, devouring the wooden planks of the ship like a living creature. What was this? Amongst the orange backdrop, she could make out the shape of a human standing onboard.

She gaped. What was someone still doing up there? What if…?

Her eardrums rang as the ship exploded; it's piercing sound ringing out into the night. Instantly, Ariel dove and resurfaced amongst the burning debris. Smoke burned her lungs and blurred her vision as she spun in a frantic search. In the distance, she heard the other humans crying out for their missing comrade, but she ignored them.

Her eyes squinted against the smoke as she continued to carefully wade through the water. By all the seven seas, where was he? Had he already sunk beneath the waves unable to cry out for help? The stories went that humans floated at the surface until their souls left them and they sank beneath, finding their resting place at the bottom of the sea.

Ariel shook her head, brushing those thoughts aside. He had to be here.

Suddenly, through the hiss of the fire and splash of the waves, a groan sounded nearby. Ariel spun, spotting the unconscious prince only a few feet away, half of his body lying on a broken, unstable hunk of wood. She watched in horror as he shifted his weight and disappeared under the cold waves.

Once again, the mermaid dove, coming quickly to his side. Her arms sprung forward, catching the man around the waist. She held him with her left and turned, pulling him with her back to the world of air.

The sun had already risen, giving no evidence of the stormy night, by the time rescuer and her charge crawled onto the sandy shoreline. Her muscles ached from the long night, but she forced herself to stay awake. She grimaced, imaging the sun burning her back; its rays drawing out the water from her skin, but she swallowed the discomfort as she stared at the prince.

His face was still, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes remained closed as though in slumber.

She shook him, but still he did not stir.

"Come on, wake up," she whispered close to his ear.

As if by her command, a breath escaped his chapped lips.

Her heart swelled as she watched his chest rise and fall with life. She had saved him. Tentatively, she reached over, turning him toward her, her hand cupping the left side of his face. He was so beautiful. She listened to the rhythmical waves lapping against the banks, a melody flowing from her heart to her mouth as she sang. As she sang, she saw the prince grudgingly begin to rouse further. She smiled at him, continuing her song.

"Eric! Eric, are you here?" an older male voice called.

Ariel turned just as the large, fluffy creature, she had seen on the ship, came bonding down the shoreline. Further down the beach, she could make out the silhouette of another human. He was thinner than the prince and his gray hair tied behind his back.

Quickly, she withdrew from the prince's side and began to slide back into the ocean. She resurfaced under the shadow of a rock and tucked herself within as she turned around to watch. The older man had come upon the prince, who had awoken, and both were speaking in hushed tones.

"Arriel, are you all right?" a small voice asked beside her. "Oh…de king is gonna make crab cakes out of me."

Ariel turned, looking down at the court composer, and giggled. "Oh, Sebastian, stop your worrying. Nothing happened."

"Let's go den." The crab gingerly grabbed her hand.

With a sigh, Ariel turned and followed the crab back down into the sea, knowing somehow she would return to the surface.

XxX

Over on land, the royal adviser, Grimsby, supported his youthful charge back up from the beach. He listened halfheartedly as the young prince spoke of the beautiful girl who had rescued him from the stormy waves. Her song was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

"I think you swallowed a bit too much sea water, Eric. Come on let's get some rest," Grimsby said as they turned the corner up to the grand castle.

Eric turned to look over his shoulder. "But Grim, we have to find her. She was…there I tell you."

"Huh," Grimsby cried as he tried to keep his footing as the prince stumbled along." It has been a long day, your highness. Please come on now."

The next moment, heavy footsteps were heard almost flying down the stairs. The two men watched silently as the plump housekeeper came rushing toward them, a clean blanket draped over her left arm.

She crossed herself and sighed in relief. "Oh thank the Lord, your highness you are safe. Where were you?"

"The waves washed him up onto the shore," Grimsby explained, pointing over his shoulder to the beach.

"Grim, you're wrong." Eric turned to the housekeeper. "I was saved by a beautiful girl, Carlotta. She rescued me from the sea and brought me back."

Carlotta's dark eyes crinkled in amusement for a brief moment. She reached out and wrapped the blanket around the prince's shoulders. "Oh, Eric, tis good to see you still have that wild imagination of yours. I've missed that."

"Carlotta, it's not a…" Eric yawned, his eyes suddenly drooping. "It's not a joke. It was real."

"Please take the Prince to his chambers; a good day's see him back to his senses. I shall send word to his parents at once," Grimsby ordered.

Carlotta curtsied. "Yes, sir. Come, your Highness. You scared us all half to death."

"Did you see her, Grimsby, she was like an angel," Eric called, dreamily.

Grimsby patted the boy's arm reassuringly. "You will be fine, my boy. It's just the shock that is all."

He watched as the housekeeper escorted the prince down the corridor, his own words echoing in his mind. It's just the shock. Surely, that was it was. There was no other way to explain it. He turned and began walking toward the grand study up in the northern wing.

The scent of the sea air filled his noise as he came upon an open window. He moved over to close it and paused, watching the waves flow and ebb along the coastline. A shiver ran down his spine as the image of fire and emerald shining in the sun came into his mind again.

He crossed himself, rubbing at his weary eyes. The lord has been gracious in sparing the prince's life, but had something else ad also aided the rescue from the ocean depths. The way the Prince spoke was more of a youthful love rather than someone who had been graced by God.

_I shall just keep an eye on him until this silliness has passed_, Grimsby vowed to himself. Turning from the window, he continued on his way, trying to brush aside the sailor's talk from the night before of the bewitching sirens known to lurk in the dark waters.

**So, what do you think? I know it is ver simular to the opening of the Little Mermaid film, but as the storyteller says it is only a simulariry between the two tales, but is important to the overall story she is telling. The one day that mermaids are allowed to go to the surface came from the Hans Chritain Anderson story and other adptations. **

**As to the storyteller is meant to represnt the orignal bride who spun the Aladdin story in A Thousaond and One Nights.** **She will not be a big part of the story, but it was justy a homage to the that larger story. **

**So, please review and let me know aht you thinkl. Constructive Critasim is welcomed, but not useless flames. Please be as detailed possible as a review of "update soon" is not very imformative nor will it help me grow as a writer and in turn craft a good story for you to read. Thank you and the next chapter will be up soon I hope if life works out that way**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my three reviewers. I am so sorry it has taken my this long to get a new chapter up for this story. I own nothing except the twists to the tale both films belong to Disney though I am NOT STRICTLY following either. I have no BETAer for this story so any mistakes are mine. **

**Important note: I will go back and add this in to the other two chapters, but for now it is important to understand that King Triton is the King of ALL seven seas, but one merman cannot rule everything without help so he has split the ocean into "smaller kingdoms" to help govern different sections but who all answer to him. **

**With that out of the way,, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :). **

King Triton scanned the trade documents set before him, unseeing; the whole missed concert still weighing heavily on his mind. Envoys from all the smaller ocean kingdoms had come to pay their respects and celebrate with them. Yet, Ariel had been nowhere to be found and disappointed them all. He could only imagine what the court would be whispering about tonight and for who knew how long after.

What was he going to do with his youngest daughter? No one had seen her since she had fled the throne room after their argument last night. His large hand ran his face. Where could she have gone? Perhaps his spirited daughter had gone off to consider her actions now.

A knock sounded at the door.

Triton straightened. "Enter."

The captain of the guards swam inside and bowed. "Your majesty, I have some important news it has to do with Princess Ariel."

Triton sighed, looking over at the young captain. "Yes."

XxX

Ariel felt lighter than water as she swam through the palace corridors humming the tune she had sung that morning on the beach. All the concern and confused looks from her family and the mer populace barely penetrated the warm tide she was wrapped in. Everywhere she looked she saw some resemblance to the human prince: his firm, but youthful face set into a rock surface or his slim figure sketched into the sand floor. Again and again, she saw his eyes opening shinning with something akin to was it astonishment, admiration…or could it have been love she saw?

Her heart leapt with warm surprise at the notion. The concept of love shared between a man and woman like in the old tales was uncommon among the creatures of the sea where deep friendship or instinctive attraction held more power. Yet, if it was only instinct why did her heart continue to flip in her chest at the faintest thought of the young exploring prince.

Could he even now be thinking of her in the same way? And oh the questions she could ask him about the human world like why a fire burned? The questions and the new warmth she rode on lasted nearly two weeks until her father had commanded a formal family dinner. Even so that day, she had spent hidden in her grotto admiring the newest treasures until the plankton and the floating jellyfish began to glow illuminating the darkening water.

On her way back to the palace, she plucked a yellow blossom and mimicked a little rhythm her sisters had once overheard a group of young girls sing as they picked off the flower petals: He loves me, he loves me not.

The leaves felt cool beneath her fingers as she plucked one after another in time to the tiny song, her voice floating into high giddiness or dropping with disappointment. So, immersed was she in her own world that she failed to notice someone watching from the sidelines.

"He loves me?" Ariel questioned, picking the last leaf. A surge of happiness swam through her as she pressed the single leaf to her chest. "He _loves_ me! Oh I knew it."

"Ariel…stop dis silly nonsense and tell me dis won't become a habit. Everyone is waiting for you," Sebastian said, swimming over to her.

Ariel spun, nearly swooning at the sight of the court composer. "Sorry, Sebastian. I'll be right there."

"Oh no, your father told me to keep an eye on you." His right pincer grabbed her hand pulling her toward the dining chamber.

After a moment, Ariel asked, "Sebastian, you haven't said anything to Daddy, right?"

Sebastian let out a small squeak and looked back at her. "No I aint said anything to him or you'd be having crab cakes for dinner right now. And don't you be saying anything either."

"I won't, Sebastian, I promise." Ariel said, crossing her heart.

The crab nodded before pulling the large shell doors open. The entire family sat around the long white rock table. Platters of seaweed, oysters, and clams lay on the table with glasses of the sparkling water set at each place. King Triton at the head with Attina seated at his right as future queen. All the other sisters sat, chattering away, in order of their birth; their bright tails and matching seashells of purple, orange, blue, red, and pink creating a small rainbow over the white sandstone table.

Ariel gulped, the beam of happiness she had carried momentary clouded over. She could only imagine what her sisters could be conversing over. Her missed debut was still the highest gossip in the seven seas. Apprehensively, she glanced over at Sebastian. Their shared secret bonded them, but did that mean he had forgiven her? For his part, the grand court composer avoided her wondering gaze and swam from her side, taking his place opposite the eldest daughter on the king's right.

Slowly, she swam over to her seat, the yellow leaf tucked firmly into her left fist. Absentmindedly, she began to rub the leaf; each stroke against its smooth surface returning the warmth she had swam in only minutes ago.

"There you are, Ariel." King Triton said. "I was beginning to get worried. How are you doing?"

Ariel blinked and looked bashfully over at her father. "Oh, I'm just fine, Daddy. Nothing is going on really."

King Triton swallowed an oyster, studying her. "Are you all right?"

Ariel lowered her eyes and began to serve herself some seaweed though her stomach was in knots.

"Where were you last night, Ariel?" Attina asked, peering down the table at her littlest sister.

Ariel shifted. "Oh nowhere….just around."

"We haven't seen you at the seashell store or at the tide pools these past few days." Alana said while three of the sisters nodded in agreement.

"I was just busy that's all."

"Doing what?" Attina asked. "Certainly not studying. I was in library all day."

"Not everything can be learned from a book, Attina," Ariel countered.

The eldest rolled her eyes. "Then what were you studying?"

Ariel once again shifted; his fingers beginning to fiddle with her hair. "Oh just some…new hairstyles. Human girls have such strange ones."

Alana peeked over at her before chuckling. "What…could humans know of fashion? Ariel, come with us to the tide pools next time."

King Triton nodded. "You're absolutely right, Alana. There's no need to learn from humans, even such silly things."

"But Daddy, ignore fashion, but we can learn so much from them. Why can't we try to understand them?"

King Triton turned in his youngest; his eyes ablaze with shock and the faintest trace of humor at such a suggestion. "Learn from them? Those heathen fish eaters! I was right you are not ready to see the world above. I-"

"You cannot anchor me here!" Ariel challenged, glaring at her father.

Electric silence fell over the room. It was so secret of the stormy quarrels the king and his youngest daughter had.

"Attina, please escort your sisters out," King Triton instructed the crown princess though his eyes never wavered from Ariel.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ariel watched her sisters obediently rise from the table. Wary glances were cast back at her before each swam from the room; the massive shell door slammed shut behind them and sealing the remaining three inside.

King Triton studied his youngest daughter. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know what is good and bad about the human world already. You don't need to protect me."

"And how do you know so much?"

Sebastian crawled onto the table and over to the merking. "Sire, if I might…um give some advice. She is young and doesn't know any better….you know how teenagers think they know everything….What with her trove of human treasures and-"

"What?" The king turned on the crab. "What trove of human filth?"

Ariel sprung up. "Daddy, it's not filth. We need to learn-"

Triton rose from his chair. "Show me this place."

Ariel shrank back, acutely aware of his temper. "Daddy, it's noth-"

"Show me!"

With a heavy sigh, Ariel turned and swam out of the room with her father and the court adviser right on her tail.

The palace corridors again rang with quiet anticipation. All the eyes of the court and even the smaller kingdom ambassadors seemed to be watching from behind the tall columns as she proceeded down the passageways. Ariel could only imagine the whispers beginning to circulate after she passed adding to the stories of her character. Her fascination with the human world and adventurous spirit contrasted the way the rest of the sea lived preferring the routine of ordinary life.

_What would they do without my crazy antics?_ Ariel mused softly, trying to ignore all the looks as she lead the court composer and her father away from the main city of Atlantica and out into the more open ocean.

The familiar path she had swam for the last seven years had never felt so long…a sense of dread now filling her. Finally, she saw the large rock propped up at the entrance to the grotto.

"There it dis, Sire," Substation said from her behind her.

_Traitor!_ The single word hung on her lips as she forced herself to swim forward.

_You swore, what will happen now?_ Her fingers nearly tore into the smooth rock surface as she pushed the boulder aside. She slipped inside and swam through the darkened tunnel; her mind reciting almost a conflicting mantra of how to reach her father: _Teach, yell, teach, yell, teach-_

Her thoughts flew from her mind as her eyes rested on the newest treasure. In the very center of the grotto, under the drifting sunlight from above, stood a large statue of a stoic, full sized cut image of the human price, Eric. The artist's skill was beyond reproach as she saw inside of the rock's surface to the true prince who had inspired its creation; a noble prince, his right hand pressed over his heart as he stepped up on a wheel as though he had been victorious in some grand war or perhaps even in some discovering something new on his explorations.

Her heart rose with an unknown thrill as she continued to gaze at the statue; all other concerns gone from her mind. What was the prince doing at this moment?

"What is this?"

Ariel spun, nearly bumping into her father. Swimming back a little, she dared a glance up at him.

His sharp eyes, glinted in the sunlight, scanned the cove until they settled back on her. "What are these human objects? Their very existence down here is wrong, how can you not understand that?" He swung his arms to indicate the whole collection. "You foolish girl…do you mean to kill us all?"

"No, Daddy, that's not-"

"How long has this been going on? This is why you have been going out to the shipyards and deliberately go against my orders."

Ariel shifted, an image of the prince flashing through her mind.

"Jones, saw you last week returning in the late morning the day after your missed concert. And a new ship was sectioned off that same day."

Ariel's lips trembled. "What…how?"

Triton shook his head. "I had thought you would come to me or your sisters with the story, but you kept it from me. You know I consider myself to be a reasonable merman setting rules that I expect to be obeyed by all creatures in my kingdom and you…my own daughter break the most important one of them all-"

"Daddy, it's-"

"Contact between those heathens and merpeople is forbidden and yet Jones is under the impression you saved one of them!"

"I had to, Daddy. He would have died like all the others."

Triton turned from her, exasperated. "One less human to worry about."

Ariel frowned. "You don't even know him."

Triton whipped around, his trident just brushing the top of her hair as he leaned in closer. "You listen to me, they're all the same. Savage killers all of them! Have you forgotten what happened to your mother?"

Ariel swam behind the statue, her heart quickening as his truthful words sunk in. Humans had torn her mother away from the family. By all accounts, she should fear the two legged creatures as everyone else did, but the prince had only inspired wonderful warmth inside her.

"Do you hear me? Those barbarians are heartless, incapable of any feeling-"

"I love him! Oh-"

Instantly, Ariel shrank back, ducking behind the statue as though the stone prince could defend her. Oh why had she said such a thing? Her father's temper could not tolerate such a thing. A dense silence descended over the cove.

"No…girl, have you lost all sense? You're a mermaid, he's a human."

Ariel peeked out from behind the statue. "It doesn't matter."

"And all this filth, what do you say to that?"

No response came. What could she say to him now?

"You have disobeyed me for the last time. I must keep you away from that vile, cold world above and…" A bright, golden spark began to emanate from the trident; its glow increasing as her father's rage grow. "If this is the only way so be it!"

Sparks flew from the trident, acting on its masters' command.

Ariel's heart jumped into her throat; her feeble protests barely audible amongst the fire sparks and explosions of her collection. Every blast of golden light felt like her soul bursting into pieces; the tiny shard of glass, wood, and metal piercing the remaining bits of her heart. Indeed, her whole body seemed paralyzed until her father's icy blue gaze spun onto the statue of the prince.

Ariel darted forward as though trying to rescue the prince again. She grabbed onto her father's arm in a vain attempt to sooth his temper. "Daddy, please!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the trident flare to life again. A near earth quake boom erupted; a heavy layer of dust covering the cavern as the unbreakable rock instantly shattered taking the rest of her heart. As the dust cleared, Ariel drifted down to the cold cavern floor as though she had lost her strength. How had her father done such thing? Why had he not understood?

Sobs shook her._ I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I-what?_

A shiver ran through her; the sensation of someone watching her rising the hair on her arms. Her head rose slightly and froze. In front her were two slimy, dark blue eels swam; one of their mismatched eyes of gold and white always upon her.

"What'sss troubling you, sweet child?" one of them asked.

"Alwaysss being missssunderstood by those who are meant to care," the other answered as he circled around to face Ariel. "Don't be sscared, little one."

Ariel swallowed hard. "Who are you?"

"Only representatives of sssomeone who may help you in your plight. Your father doessn't ssseem to understand you, but ssshe does," the first one said.

Ariel looked between the two eels. "Who?"

The first one nodded. "Urssula, knows your dreams of the human world and the princcce."

"Ssshe'll cast a ssspell, a tiny thing nothing to alarm you. Come now, child…"

Ariel shook her head. Why were they mocking her? No one could help her now. Her father had ruined everything for her. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she waved the intruders away. "You're lying…its impossible. Get out of here, leave me alone!"

Once more, she collapsed onto the floor.

"All right," the silky voice of the first eel said as he slid past her. The edges of his tail brushed against her arm before he swam away. "It was a mere sssuggestion."

A thump echoed off the empty cavern walls. Startled, Ariel turned and stared down at the discarded item. Slowly, she reached for it; the cracked edges resembling a single puzzle piece. Her fingertips tingled as they slowly traced the half engraved image of her prince.

All the anger and pain resurfaced as the eels' words returned her. Ursula knew of her dreams and unlike her father did not ridicule her for such thoughts no matter how impossible they seemed. Her father was trying to chain her down the sea floor, forbidding her from leading her own life. No! She would not let him win like that.

Her fingers clutched the stone fragment a moment longer; imaging his excited voice as he spoke of the explorations he would love to have in seeing the world. He would understand her.

Ariel raised her head. "Wait." She watched the eels pause. "Can you take me to her?"

The two turned back; their white and yellow eyes seeming to brighten with joy as they nodded. Their voices were eerily silky when they spoke again in unison. "Come with usss."

Ariel rose, allowing the stone fragment from her grasp, and followed her strange escorts. The pair led her further and further away from the city. Legend told of a creature that dwelt into the same cave somewhere between the sea and air like the sirens. Yet, even the mer populace's distant relatives left the sea witch alone. What type of creature could Ursula be? She yearned to question her new guides, but neither of them spoke another word as they continued to lead her to their mistress.

_She can help that's all that matt-_

Ariel spun around and peered into the darkness. A shiver ran down her spine. Throughout the journey she had sensed another pair of eyes upon her, but she could never identify the source. Her fingers curled into fists; an image of the palace captain swam into her mind. "I'm going to Ursula; go tell my father that, captain!"

Her voice lingered in the still water. An unearthly calm stretched out before her with no answer. Why did he not show himself to her? Perhaps he was too ashamed to confront her like the coward court composer who had remained silent during the whole time in the grotto. With huff of annoyance, Ariel turned and swam faster and faster with the eels straining to catch up to her.

Only minutes later, she spotted a large cavern. The shifting ocean sunlight highlighted the peculiar form of the cavern; its shape mimicking the form of a huge lionfish, a fish she had heard of from the envoys of the small kingdom in the Pacific.

Ariel paused just before the entrance.

"Come in, come in my child," a silky, contralto voice beckoned. "One mustn't simply lurk in the shadows….what do they teach you in the palace these days?"

Slowly, Ariel crept closer as if strung along by an invisible tentacle. The cavern she entered was spacious with only a couple stones set about like chairs. Above her, a few holes curved out allowing the filtering sunlight to pierce the walls; its rays projecting a cool, purple glow around the whole chamber. An empty cauldron sat off to the side. In the very center, seated in front of a clear slab of sea glass, sat the large, dark tentacles and purple upper half of a female octopus form of the legendry sea watch.

The sea witch called out again; her voice seductive in its rich, deeper timbre. "Now…princess, don't be frightened I know why you have come and the solution to your problem is simple enough."

Ariel crept closer still until she saw her own reflection beside the sea witch. How did the great sea witch know her problems when she had not yet spoken a word? The magic of the sea witch was legendary for none who sought her out ever come back unchanged by her powers. Did those gifts of sorcery extend to involving the human world?

As if hearing her thoughts, the sea witch continued, "I may have limits on my power, but it's enough to help those poor unfortunate souls who seek me out as you have done. Now do you truly hope to win a human heart as you are?"

Ariel blinked and lowered her eyes. Her long, emerald tail seemed to glow brighter in the strange light emphasizing the witch's truthful words. Raising her head, Ariel asked, "What can I do then?"

The sea witch's eyes widened with a twinkle of humor. "Well it seems quite obvious…a simple change would be order, a mere trade of fins for two human legs."

Ariel gasped. The idea seemed ridiculous and yet…

"You can do that?"

"I could, but are you certain you want such a thing? In my experience no guy is worth such a change."

Ariel darted forward as though trying to snatch back the thread of hope. "Oh please, you must help me."

"Truly?" Ursula spun to face her. "And why must I? Surely your dear Daddy could help you out."

Ariel bowed her head. "He…doesn't understand this."

"Hm…yes I can imagine Well, princess, do you still wish to go through with this plan of yours?"

Ariel raised her head in determination. "Yes…if you will help me."

Two of dark tentacles rose and overlapped each other, crating the image of table. Ursula placed her elbows against them, her head resting on her crossed arms, and stared at Ariel. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce through Ariel, appraising her confidence or conviction in achieving what she desired.

"And if I refuse to aid such a quest," Ursula asked softly.

Under the witch's stern gaze, Ariel shifted uncomfortably reminded of her father. His eyes had always held a judgmental edge when they turned on her as if waiting for her to cause some form of chaos. In his eyes, she would always remain a child…his star angel who could not form her own ideas nor knew her own limits in life. Her fists curled at the thought. No! Not anymore.

Ariel straightened. "I will find a way to do it."

"Then are you prepared for the consequences? A change like this does not come without cost."

"I am, but then will you help me?"

Ursula shrugged, her tentacles lowering as she raised herself from her perch. "Fear not, I shall grant this request of yours. I shall make you a potion to transform your tail into two legs, but beware you will feel as though you are being cut in half. It's not a pleasant experience."

Ariel nodded. Nothing could compare to the pain her father had caused her already today.

"And as I'm sure you know you must offer me something in return. You can't get something for nothing after all," the witch continued, moving closer to the young princess.

Ariel's heart skipped a beat. Her shoulders rose in a half shrug. "Oh…I don't have any-" "I'm not asking much. A simple trifle, one you'll never miss." A thick, purple index finger tucked itself beneath Ariel's chin. "All I wish in return is…you're voice."

Ariel shrank back. Her right hand gingerly rose to her throat. "My voice?"

Ursula nodded. "Yes…your voice is the most beautiful in all of the seven seas."

"But…without my voice how can I-?"

"You'll still have your looks. A pretty face like yours should be able to steal the prince's heart. Men rarely wish for women to speak anyway. You have a year to get the kiss of true love."

Ariel frowned. "A year?"

The witch nodded. "Yes…you see I am a generous girl." She waved her hand, producing a scroll and pen. She held it out and read. "Now here's our contract. A year of human life until a kiss of true love is given by sunset on the last day, but if should you fail to obtain true love you will belong to me alone….do we have a deal?"

Ariel pressed her lips together. Hearing the whole piece aloud made all of it seem more real. Could she truly do any of this? Could she just leave her home with no chance of returning?

Ursula moved, wrapping one of her tentacles around the younger girl's shoulders. "Oh come now, are you afraid now? Are you freighted of that big large world above? Or…perhaps you prefer to live your life as your father sees fit being…his little angelfish for eternity."

Ariel's pulled away and glared at the sea witch. Instantly, her right hand shot out and grasped the scroll and pen. A tingle of defiant certainty swept up her arm as the pen's tip circled the last letter of her name into the parchment.

Ursula smiled and moved back to a large cauldron.

Ariel watched as numerous items were thrown in as Ursula chanted over it; her arms swirling in different patterns. Only moments, the entire cavern had filled with blue and green smoke circling around her. Her mind spun as she tried to focus on something solid. A faint melody hummed from within the depths of the smoke, beckoning her to join in. Grasping onto the sound, her voice soared answering its call; each note rising higher and higher until the melody appeared to draw the music directly from her soul. Her hand rose to her throat, trying to stanch the notes back, but only a dense emptiness…silence remained.

A flash of yellow engulfed her. Her body spun around of its own accord as the spell took hold. Her lips parted in a muted scream as her emerald tail slashed in two; the pain rippling through her entire body. She squeezed her eyes shut against the agony. Seconds felt like an eternity.

Soon enough she again felt the cool correct of the sea surrounding her. Her arms flared about seeking to balance herself, but her lower half would not respond to her commands. Her mind screamed in protestation to rise to the surface, but her body remained frozen in place.

Her eyes snapped open, only to have her mutely cry out as tears poured down her face at the assault of salt water. A moment later, she felt a round, gilled object tuck itself under one arm while a pair of strong pincers took her other hand. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalled the presence of someone having been watching her, but she could not place who.

Ariel felt herself rising quickly now with the aid of her two companions. The bottom half of her had begun to work, kicking back and forth franticly as she rose. Forcing her eyes open, she watched the shifting sunlight grow brighter and brighter like a warm blanket wall over the cold sea.

She broke through the surface, her back arching like a delighted dolphin enjoying the sunlight. Clean air filled her sore lungs filling her with new life. For one brief moment, she was free from all constraints open to sky. The thrill of it all soared up and up until reality struck back, crashing her back down to the water. Only her two rescuers kept her afloat.

Her eyes peeked open, blinking away the salt. A large, confused smile spread across her face at the sight of a plump yellow and blue and a small dash of red hanging on either side of her. Where had Flounder and Sebastian come from? She yearned to question them, but her body protested seeking rest. Finding some form of balance on her stomach, she and her two companions swam silently to the distant shore.

XxX

Ariel crawled against the sand in the shallow pool near the eastern end of the beach. A shivered crawled down her spine. Despite the sun's hot rays, her new body felt cold; her lower half lying beneath the icy salt water. She blinked, pushed back her darkened, damp red locks, and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her mind raced trying to remember what had just occurred bringing her legs to her chest.

Her blue eyes grew wide at the sight of her pale new legs. Gradually, she stood; her knees shaking unused to the weight. Mere seconds later, she collapsed back into the water listening to Flounder's laughter and Sebastian's outrage.

"What have you done, girl? Your father's gonna turn me into crab cakes for dis," Sebastian cried from the sidelines. "I'm gonna match right back to dhe palace and…"

Ariel reached over and scooped up the crab into her hands. Frantically, she shook her head. If he told her father, everything would be lost before it had even begun.

"Ariel…listen to me," Sebastian said exasperated. "You could go home and

Ariel felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Did no one believe in her? Her bottom lip trembled as she stared down at the court composer.

The crab's face seemed to fall. "All right…I'll try to help out."

Ariel's heart soared. She brought him up and kissed the small crab before she set him back on a small rock.

Sebastian shook himself and looked back up at her. "Well…dhe first ding we must do is find ye some of dose cloths those humans girls wear."

Ariel's eyes scanned the inlet and paused on discarded pieces of sail. Minutes later, Ariel had secured the rough cloth around herself as she imagined human girls did. Peering at her reflection in the water, she saw the attempted layers of a gown. Her hair hung loose around her bare shoulders.

Ariel continued to smile. _Oh how fashionable. I-_

The sound of barking brought her back to the moment. Her head snapped to the right in time to see a large gray and white furry creature bounding toward her. Fear sprung into her heart. Spinning around, she stumbled on her new legs across the cool sand and climbed onto a lone rock.

A youthful, male voice called. "Max? Where are you, silly boy?" '

The dog barked again and bounded back over to the voice.

Ariel brushed her hair from her face and gawked. Only a few feet away stood the young prince. He dressed in a loose white shirt, gray pants, and tall black boots. His coal black hair was shaggy as though he had run his hands through it numerous times. In his right hand, he carried a silver thin tube she had seen one of the sailors use to create music. He patted the large animal good naturally with his free hand.

Only a moment later, she felt his eyes rise to meet hers.

"Are you all right, Miss?" He asked, striding over to her. Half way there, he bent down and again ruffled the animal's fur. "You silly mutt, scaring the poor girl like that."

Ariel pressed her hands against the top of the rock.

The young prince looked up at her again. His sky blue eyes widened with something akin to recognition as he stared at her. "You know…this might see strange, but…have we ever met before?"

Ariel grinned and nodded. She knew he would remember her. She watched her own joy reflect in his eyes as he took her hands in his.

"You must…that is…what's your name?"

Ariel's parted. No sound came from her. Pouting for a moment, she tried again. Her lips twisted as they spelt out her name. Still no sound came.

Eric's face fell, confused. "What's wrong? Do you have a sore throat?"

Ariel patted her throat and shook her head, her smile fading. The deep emptiness returning to her like a crashing wave. What did that mean for now? Quickly, she averted her eyes unable to look at him; his face awash of disappointment.

"Oh…forgive me I mistook you for someone else."

Ariel sighed, blowing part of her bangs out of her face. How could she explain any of this to him? What had the sea witch told her…use her pretty face…no…use her body. Her eyes brightened as an idea formed. Turning back to him, she waved in his direction to gain his attention before she began to mime her story.

"What is it? Are you hurt?...No do you need help-Oh!" His hands sprung out.

Ariel's breath caught in her throat as his strong arms caught her as she tumbled from the rock. Her legs felt flimsy beneath her, but in his arms she felt steady and secure.

His voice was soft when he spoke again. "You poor girl, come let me help you. You must have been through something horrific." His right arm came and wrapped around her shoulders. Slowly, he turned her back in the direction of the palace. "Come with me…I'll help you. A nice hot bath and some supper will see you back on your feet."

Ariel grinned, his words foreign to her, but she sensed their warmth as he led her up and away from the beach toward a large sun kissed white mansion.

**I know these past few chapters have been very close to the film, but it is important to the larger plot and this is a story that is meant to being told for the first time. So, please let know what you think. Thank you and I SWEAR the next will be posted sooner :).**


End file.
